Actuar Natural
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tetsuro Kuroo se ha despertado e inicia su ruina como cualquier otro día, pero lo que le muestra el espejo cuando se observa no es parte de su rutina. No sabe el motivo de su estado y ahora debe junto con la otra persona que también se ve involucrada esperar a que el problema se solucione, y mientras espera sólo le queda una cosa por hacer: actuar natural.


Kuroo Tesuro dormía cómodamente, se sentía tan bien que no quería despertar. Poco a poco el sonido de su teléfono comenzó a intensificarse. ¿Quién rayos llamaba a esa hora? Sin importarle dejó que sonara. Sintió alivió cuando ya no lo escuchó.

—Hijo —Habló su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta —¿Te encuentras bien? Es hora de levantarte o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

—Voy —Habló con pesadez.

—El desayuno estará dentro de poco.

Quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero tenía un examen a primera hora y no quería llegar tarde. Se levantó como pudo de la cama y soltó un gran bostezo. Otra vez sonó su teléfono. Lo tomó y tuvo que forzar la vista para ver quién era. Soltó un pequeño bufido al ver que su vista borrosa de la mañana no le permitía ver con claridad. Bostezó y dejó su celular sonar, ya después vería de quien se trataba.

Caminó a pasos lentos mientras se tallaba los ojos del cansancio. Con dificultad llegó al baño, se enjuagó el rostro con agua fría, se dio fuertes palmadas en las mejillas y tomó la pequeña toalla para secarse el rostro. Una vez seco, se quitó la toalla y se observó en el espejo. Espera… ¿Estaba viendo mal? Era probable. Se talló los ojos y al abrirlos, él seguía ahí.

Pero que…

Corrió a su habitación y su nerviosismo aumento al ver que estaba completamente cambiada. Cosas que no recordaba haber tenido y sus pertenecías desaparecidas. Se acercó a un pequeño espejo que colgaba en la pared y por segunda ocasión se observó.

Su piel bronceada era pálida. Su cabello negro ahora tenía un tono dorado y con un estilo diferente, al igual que esos ojos con los que no lograban ver muy bien. Su cuerpo era más delgado y las facciones de su rostro más finas. Se acercó al espejo y se visualizó mejor.

No, no, no. Tenía ser una broma. No podía ser él ¿O sí? Comenzó a explorar su rostro con las delgadas manos que tenía mientras el reflejo copiaba cada movimiento. Tomó unos lentes que estaban al lado de la cama y su vista mejoró considerablemente cuando se las colocó. Una vez con la vista mejorada volvió a acercarse al espejo y de nuevo el reflejo le mostró que no estaba soñando.

¿Seguía dormido? Se pellizcó con fuerza el brazo y soltó una queja de dolor. Su voz, al igual que su cuerpo, había cambiado —Debes estar bromeando —Habló con nerviosismo.

Él era Kuroo Tetsuro, pero su reflejo le mostraba al jugado once de Karasuno. Se encontraba en el cuerpo de Tsukishima Kei.

Una vez consiente de su realidad, soltó un fuerte grito y se dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Kei! ¿Estás bien? —Se escuchó la voz de alguien mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Eh? —Levantó la vista y se encontró con alguien joven de cabello un poco más oscuro que el suyo. Alguien que conocía —¿Akiteru-san?

—¿Qué haces en el suelo?

—Ah… yo… estoy bien. De verdad —Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí… sólo resbalé… es todo.

—Bien —Habló no muy convencido —Es mejor que te alistes, mamá ya preparó el desayuno.

—Ah… claro —Asintió.

—Y contesta tu teléfono, que no ha parado de sonar —Asintió y Akiteru salió de la habitación.

Una vez solo, se acercó a la mesa y tomó su teléfono que había vuelto a sonar. Ver el remitente lo asustó y lo calmó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Bueno?

 _—_ _Al fin contestas —_ Reconoció su voz.

Entonces, si él estaba en ese cuerpo, quien estaba en su cuerpo era…

—¿Tsukki?

— _Pues quién más —_ Se escuchó molesto.

— ¡OH POR DIOS, PASTELITO! ¡ESTABA EN MI CAMA DORMIDO Y DE LA NADA ME ENCONTRÉ DE ESTA FORMA! ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ!

 _—_ _¡Y cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa!_

—¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡QUÉ LE DIRÉ A MIS PADRES O AL EQUIPO! ¡BOKUTO VA A REÍRSE DE ESTO! ¡Y KENMA VA A MATARME! Espera, no creo que haga eso… de hecho no creo que haga algo para ayudarme. Como sea ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ! ¡QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA!

 _—_ _Cálmate ¿Quieres?_

—¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

 _—_ _¡Kuroo-san! Escucha_ —Percibió un suspiro por el auricular — _Sea lo que sea, primero hay que calmarnos. Entrar en pánico no ayudará. Ahora, no te muevas que voy para allá._

—Claro… ¡NO! —Gritó —¡No puedes faltar a la escuela! Tengo un examen.

 _—_ _¿Enserio? —_ Escuchó su voz sarcástica _—¿Te preocupa más tu examen?_

—Es la mayoría de mi calificación.

 _—_ _Bien, iré a tu tonto examen y después tomaré el tren ¿Te parece?_

—¿Y el entrenamiento?

 _—_ _Tsk. Qué es más importante, el entrenamiento o que resolvamos esto._

—Ah… bien. Entonces iré a la escuela por ti.

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡No!_

—¿Y por qué no?

 _—_ _No quiero que hagas alguna tontería estando en mi cuerpo._

—Oh, que cruel.

 _—_ _Sólo di que no te sientes muy bien y listo._

 _—_ _¡Tetsuro! —_ Se escuchó la voz de su padre _—¡Baja tu trasero de una vez, holgazán!_

 _—_ _Pero que grosero —_ Susurró.

—Lo siento Tsukki —Rio —Mi viejo y yo nos llevamos de esa forma.

 _—_ _Como sea. Iré en cuanto pueda, así que ni se te ocurra salir de casa._

—Espera, espera.

 _—_ _Ahora qué._

—Akiteru-san está en casa.

 _—_ _Cierto… —_ Guardó silencio por un momento — _Evita tener conversaciones con él._

—¿Por qué?

 _—_ _¡Porque no quiero que piense que me he vuelto un idiota!_

 _—_ _¡Tetsuro! ¡O bajas a desayunar o te bajo a patadas!_

 _—_ _Tsk. Que molesto —_ Colgó.

Kuroo contempló el teléfono y suspiró. Bien, no sabía que había pasado pero al menos sintió alivio de que su cuerpo estuviera bien y en manos de Tsukishima. Ahora tenía que esperarlo. Sólo debía hacer el examen y después… después…

—Maldición, lo olvidé —Se dejó caer en la cama y arrugó su nariz —¡Lo olvidé por completó!

Tsukishima Kei era dos años menor que él, por lo tanto no podía saber las respuestas del examen y su maestro era muy exigente a la hora de evaluar. Su calificación estaba más que perdida.

Suspiró cansado y observó la habitación que había visitado en más de una ocasión. Sencilla y ordenada pero agradable, justo como su dueño. Contempló la pequeña repisa que tenía sobre su escritorio y sonrió ante el pequeño dinosaurio que le había regalado.

Su vista se enfocó en el uniforme que colgaba de la pared " _ni se te ocurra salir de casa_ " Recordó sus palabras. Una traviesa sonrisa se mostró en ese rostro que no era suyo.

Los padres de Tsukishima así como su hermano, eran personas con el don de la palabra y siempre había un tema interesante de conversación en la mesa, pero esta vez no hubo conversación, no. Esta vez se encontraban enfocados en el menor de los Tsukishima. Todos estaban al tanto de él mientras se devoraba el arroz en su plato. Una vez terminado, le entregó el plato a su madre y sonrió.

—Más por favor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó su hermano.

—Claro, Akiteru-san.

—Me preocupas, hijo —Habló su madre mientras le servía más —Hoy te despertaste tarde y estás comiendo más de lo habitual.

—Sin contar con que parecías despistado a la hora de cambiarte —Habló su padre mientras acomodaba sus gafas —Si te sientes mal puedes faltar a la escuela.

—Ni hablar viejo, hoy tengo práctica.

—Ke… Kei — Se sorprendió su madre —No le hables así a tu padre.

—Está bien querida —Revolvió el cabello de Kei, quien le prestaba atención al desayuno —Creo que está actuando así porque ya está en la etapa de la rebeldía. Hijo, cuando vuelvas tendremos nuestra primera plática de adultos.

—Ni se te ocurra vie… papá —Le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso con leche —Ya sé a dónde irá esa conversación.

—Bueno, eso facilitará las cosas. Mientras más pronto, mejor —Habló su padre.

Una vez terminado su desayuno se terminó de arreglar y se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Se examinó con detenimiento y asintió a modo de aprobación. Su uniforme bien acomodado, un suéter debajo y los audífonos sobre su cuello. Había sido cuidadoso y sin duda era Tsukishima Kei.

—Ya me voy —Habló fuerte mientras salía de casa. Una vez afuera comenzó a caminar. Una calle, dos calles, tres calles… espera ¿Cómo llegaba a su escuela? Se quedó pensando un momento. Tenías dos opciones: Llamar a Kei y sacarle las indicaciones con una excusa o caminar y ver hasta donde llegaba.

—¡Tsukki! —Escuchó detrás de él. Volteó y observó al amigo de la infancia de Kei —Buenos días —Saludó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, pecas. No. Quiero decir, Yamaguchi —Sonrió —Buenos días Yamaguchi.

—Ah —Lo observó confundido —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Dios. ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?

—Bueno, no es normal en ti sonreír y menos de esa forma tan despreocupada.

—Cierto —Asintió —Creo que a mi Tsukki le hace falta más cariño… Quiero decir… Hoy desperté muy de buenas. Siento que será un gran día —Tosió, se acomodó los lentes e intentó hablar como lo hacía Tsukishima —Como sea, hay que irnos o llegaremos tarde —Comenzó a caminar.

—Tsukki.

—¿Sí?

—La escuela está por acá —Señaló el lado opuesto.

—Ah, cierto.

En el camino se dio cuenta que a su amigo le gustaba hablar. Se limitó a escuchar mientras contestaba cuando le preguntaba algo o asentía una que otra vez. En más de una ocasión se vio tentado a unirse en la plática, pero Tsukishima era de pocas palabras. Debía actuar natural para que su mejor amigo no sospechara nada.

—

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Todavía estaba a tiempo pero había olvidado que tenía que llegar antes a la escuela. Había puesto su alarma pero se había quedado dormida ¡Demonios! Sólo esperaba que no se enojaran con ella. Se sintió aliviada al ver la escuela.

—¡Buenos días Hitomi-chan! —Gritó su compañera mientras la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela Karasuno.

—¡Buenos días! —Habló apresuradamente mientras aceleraba el paso y rebasaba a dos estudiante, uno más alto que el otro —¡Perdona la tardanza pero…

Su frase quedó a medias debido a que sus pies le jugaron una mala broma. Tropezó y estaba por caer cuando unas manos la sujetaron con delicadeza. Cuando abrió la vista se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí —Se incorporó un poco sorprendida —Gracias.

—No hay de que —Levantó su bolso y se lo entregó —Pero ten más cuidado —Le sonrió con sinceridad —Hubiera sido una pena que te lastimaras.

—Ah… —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Bueno. Fue un placer y se más cuidadosa —Se alejó con su acompañante que lo observaba sorprendido.

—Hitomi-chan —Se acercó su amiga preocupada —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Él —Señaló hacía donde se había ido su salvador.

—¿Él? Ah —Realizó una mueca de disgusto —¿Te refieres a Tsukishima?

— ¿Tsukishima?

—Estamos en la misma clase. Es muy serio, frío y un engreído. Lo odio.

—Tsukishima… san —El rostro de la joven se ruborizó por completo.

—

Tsukishima se encontraba en su pupitre mientras Yamaguchi había salido a saber dónde. Normalmente cuando llegaba a su clase sus compañeros lo recibían y se ponía a platicar sobre cualquier cosa hasta que llegara el profesor.

Con su estado era imposible hacer una conversación con sus "compañeros". Tsukishima era frío y distante, por lo que era poco probable que conviviera con ellos a menos que fuera necesario. Suspiró y optó por lo que normalmente haría el menor: escuchar música.

Se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a explorar las pistas que tenía hasta que distinguió una voz entre la música.

—Ejem. Tsukishima —Habló fuerte una de sus compañeras pero no le prestó atención —¡Tsukishima!

—Ah, perdón —Se quitó los audífonos. Había olvidado que se refería a él.

Por un momento su compañera se extrañó por su disculpa —De una vez aclaro que es de parte de mi amiga —Le mostró unos caramelos en la palma de su mano —Es muy penosa pero quiere agradecerte.

—¿Agradecerme?

—Sí, agradecerte —Suspiró y señaló a una joven que esperaba con nerviosismo en la entrada de la puerta —Por haberla ayudado en la mañana.

—Ah. No hay nada que agradecer —Envolvió la mano que tenía los caramelos con las suyas —Es mi deber como hombre salvar a una persona en apuros, más si se trata de una joven como ella —Habló con tranquilidad.

—¡Tsukki! —Entró Yamaguchi —La maestra necesita hablar contigo antes de comenzar las clases.

—Voy —Tomó los dulces y le sonrió —Dile que estoy agradecido por el presente y también gracias a ti por ser tan buena amiga —Le sonrió para después salir con su amigo.

—Entonces ¿Qué te dijo? —Se le acercó su amiga una vez que él se había alejado —¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco roja.

—¡Mi corazón late nuevamente! —Exclamó mientras apretaba su pecho.

—¿Eh?

Las primeras clases pasaban con naturalidad, con la única diferencia de que era observado de vez en cuando por sus compañeros. La noticia de que había salvado a una damisela en apuros se había extendido por todo el salón y su actitud con su amiga en medio de su clase no pasó desapercibida.

A pesar de eso, Kuroo no le prestó importancia. Todo iba bien hasta que un dolor en su estómago le impidió seguir concentrándose en tomar apuntes de un tema que ya sabía.

Sin poder soportar más el malestar, se dirigió a la enfermería.

—Tienes una pequeña indigestión —Habló la enfermera.

—No puede ser.

—Es normal si comiste demasiado.

—Si desayuné lo mismo de siempre. Ah —Recordó que Tsukishima comía en porciones pequeñas, muy pequeñas.

—Bueno —Le entregó unas pastillas —Tómate esto y descansa un poco. Vuelve a tus clases cuando te sientas mejor —Salió la enfermera —Pero si empeora es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

Kuroo ingirió la pastilla y se acostó en una de las camas de la enfermería. Debía ser cuidadoso con ese cuerpo suyo o Tsukishima lo mataría.

A los pocos minutos se sentía mejor, pero decidió esperar hasta que terminara la clase para poder regresar.

La siguiente clase fue hora libre debido a que el profesor tuvo que salir en un último minuto, así que cuando entró a su salón, los compañeros los observaban un tanto extrañados.

A él se le acercó la misma compañera de la mañana. Comenzó a hablarle pero con precaución. Kuroo no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado de la mayoría del salón. Había olvidado en dónde o más bien en el cuerpo de quien estaba y ahora platicaba como si estuviera en su misma escuela. Respondía algunas preguntas, platicaba y de vez en cuando decía algunas bromas. El ambiente se había vuelto agradable hasta que llegó el siguiente profesor.

A la hora del almuerzo varios de sus compañeros querían comer junto a él pero se negó amablemente. Prefería pasar ese tiempo con tranquilidad junto al amigo de Kei: Yamaguchi.

La escuela había sido un tanto extraña. ¿Acaso las compañeras de Kei siempre actuaban de esa forma? Debía ser cuidadoso y hablar con él respecto a sus probables rivales de amor.

Una vez terminada la escuela y quince minutos de plática forzada, se despidió amablemente de sus compañeras que lo estaban acosando y se dirigió con Yamaguchi a lo que estaba esperando desde que despertó: el voleibol.

Entró al gimnasio y se sintió como pez en el agua. No era muy diferente al de su escuela y no tenía nada en especial, pero le agradaba cada que entraba a un gimnasio.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en cada detalle del lugar que había visitado en un pasado. Daichi platicaba con Sugawara sobre qué hacer esa tarde. Algunos jugadores ya estaban practicando. Kiyoko apuntaba en su libreta y Yachi acomodaba algunas cosas.

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio cuando chocó con alguien.

—Ten cuidado, Tsukishima.

Bajó la vista y levantó una ceja al encontrarse con Hinata. El pequeño lo observó a la defensiva.

—Oh, chibi-chan —Sonrió y revolvió su cabello —Cuanto tiempo.

—¿Eh?

Ante su comentario todo el mundo dejó de hacer en lo que estaban.

Daichi dejó su frase a medias y Sugawara volteó a verlo para ver si esa voz en realidad se trataba de él. Kageyama quien se había dirigido a ellos tiró el balón que traía en las manos. Tanaka quien iba a recibir un balón se quedó perplejo y no se movió incluso cuando el balón golpeó su cabeza y rebotó a un lado. Kiyoko tiró accidentalmente su bolígrafo y Yachi soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Yamaguchi dio un suspiro ante su comportamiento de nuevo extraño y Hinata se quedó estático por la muestra de ¿afecto?

— Tsu… Tsukishima ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Sugawara.

—¿Eh? —Observó que todos lo miraban confundido —Ah, claro —Volvió a sonreír —Estoy de maravilla. Bien —Juntó las palmas de sus manos —Hora de practicar que el tiempo es oro.

—¿Será que hemos llegado al fin de los tiempos? —Susurró Yachi.

El entrenamiento hubiera pasado desapercibido si el jugador más alto no se la hubiera haciendo plática de vez en cuando, se riera por algún comentario divertido que dijera Tanaka o le hubiera seguido la plática a Hinata sobre un videojuego que le había recomendado Kenma.

—Bien —Habló Daichi —Ahora pasaremos a practicar los remates, después haremos equi…

—Bloqueo —Interrumpió.

—¿Bloqueo? —Preguntó Sugawara confundido.

—Deberíamos seguir con los bloqueos.

—Talvez después de…

—No. Debe ser ahora.

—¡¿Estás en contra de lo que dice nuestro capitán?! —Habló Tanaka mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada junto con Nishinoya.

—Vamos, vamos —Intentó calmarlos Daichi.

—No es por nada pero hay que ser sinceros —Habló Kei mientras se acercaba al capitán —Deben perfeccionar su defensa. Tú, Chibi-chan —Señaló a Hinata —Entrenaremos ese muro defensivo hasta que quedes hecho polvo —Todos lo observaban confundido mientras comenzaba a dar instrucciones a cada integrante del equipo —Tsk. Vamos que no tenemos todo el tiempo, holgazanes.

Durante toda la práctica, Tsukishima parecía el capitán. Dando instrucciones y ayudando a los de segundo y primer año. De vez en cuando platicaba con Daichi sobre algunos problemas que observaba en ese momento.

Ya era de noche y el entrenamiento estaba por terminar hasta que Hinata no pudo contenerse más.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! —Exclamó Hinata mientras se revolvía el cabello —¡Dime quién eres y que hiciste con nuestro Amargashima! —Lo señaló.

—Muy cierto —Le dio la razón Nishinoya —Además ¿Por qué no le dices algo? —Se dirigió a su capitán.

—Bueno —Se quedó pensando unos momentos —El entrenador no está hoy y Tsukishima está siendo de ayuda.

—Parece que te está mandando —Intervino Tanaka.

—¿De verdad? —Soltó una pequeña carcajada —Bueno, tal vez me tome el día libre como capitán.

—No puedes decir eso —Le susurró Asahi.

—Me alegra escuchar que han sacado ese tema —Finalmente Tsukishima se unió a la conversación —Porque tengo algo que decirles, así que quiero que se lo graben muy bien ¿De acuerdo? Quiero que les quede bien claro y se acostumbren a esto —Se señaló a sí mismo y mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza —Porque mi pastelito Tsukishima Kei se volverá el próximo capitán.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, una voz externa interrumpió mientras las puertas del gimnasio se abrían.

—¡Kuroo-san!

Todos voltearon y se encontraron al capitán de Nekoma, quien jadeaba y parecía haber corrido un maratón. El mayor al verlo sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¡Qué parte de no salgas no entendiste! —Comenzó a acercarse sin prestar atención a los demás integrantes del equipo —Estuve toda la mañana marcándote y no obtuve respuesta. Hice tu tonto examen. Tu equipo me retuvo gran parte del día. Llamo a casa y mi madre dice que fuiste a la escuela —Se detuvo frente a él —¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

—¿En que moriría de aburrimiento? Oh, por favor Tsukki. No hagas esa mueca de disgusto que no me veo bien.

El menor suspiró cansado, volteó hacía Daichi y realizó una reverencia.

—Buenas noches Daichi-san. Sé que todavía no terminan pero quisiera ver si Ku… Tsukishima puede irse ahora. No se siente muy bien.

—Ah… seguro —Habló confundido por la cortesía del otro capitán.

—Gracias.

—

—Por favor dime que no hiciste algo absurdo —Habló el menor mientras acomodaba el futón en la habitación.

—Vamos Tsukki, está bien que me guste disfrutar de la vida pero tampoco soy tan Bokuto como para hacer cosas que tu no harías.

—Eso espero.

—Entonces —Habló el mayor mientras se acostaba en el futón y dejaba las gafas a un lado —¿Me puedes volver a repetir en dónde estoy en estos momentos?

—Ah. Tus padres creen que estoy con Kozume-san y él sabe que estoy contigo.

—¿No se extrañó de mi comportamiento?

—Dije que me sentía mal. No creo que me haya creído pero tampoco hizo tantas preguntas como los demás del club o tus compañeros —Apagó la luz y se acostó en la cama —¿Y por qué tienes que ser tan sociable? —El mayor se encogió de hombros —Como sea, buenas noches.

—Tsukki.

—Ahora que quieres.

—Qué fue lo que pasó —Tsukishima guardó silencio y contempló el techo que apenas era visible gracias a la luz de la luna. Pues era la primera vez que hablaban sobre el suceso —¿Tsukki?

—No lo sé —Suspiró —Mejor hay que dormir y mañana veremos qué hacer.

—¿Y si nos quedamos así para siempre?

—Por favor no seas pesimista.

—Wow, Tsukki diciéndome que no sea pesimista. ¿Será que tu personalidad también está cambiando?

—Sólo no quiero estar en este absurdo cuerpo.

—Oh, que cruel —Ambos rieron —Tsukki.

—¿Sí?

—Pase lo que pase te seguiré amando —Aspiró hondo —Bien, buenas noches —Acomodó la almohada en su cabeza y rápidamente se apartó de ella —¿Qué dijiste? —Había escuchado que susurró algo, mas no le entendió.

—Dije que yo también.

—Tsukki —Sus ojos se iluminaron —Ah ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—¿Qué? No.

—Vamos, no haré nada —Sonrió —A menos que tú quieras hacer algo. Pero —Se incorporó —Esta sería nuestra primera vez y la pregunta aquí sería: ¿Estaría tomando tu virginidad? O tú la mía.

—Por favor no empieces, Kuroo-san.

—¿O yo tomaría mi virginidad? Extraño pero interesante —Se quedó meditando.

—Otro comentario absurdo y te irás a la sala.

—Eh, pero por qué. Además, esta viene siendo mi habitación —De nuevo se quedó pensando —Aunque estés en mi cuerpo sigues siendo tú, por lo que es tu habitación también. Por lo que vendría siendo nuestra habitación —De nuevo sus ojos se iluminaron —Tsukki, al ser nuestra nos convierte en marido y mujer.

—

El capitán de Nekoma contemplaba el techo como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo. Recordando que hacía unos minutos estaba hablando con la persona que amaba y ahora se encontraba acostado en el sillón de la sala, cubierto por una ligera manta y utilizando el peluche en forma de dinosaurio que le había aventado el menor como almohada.

Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y en menos de un minuto, quedo completamente dormido.

Kuroo quiso darse vuelta en la cama pero recordó que si giraba se caería del sillón. Sin embargo, se percató que había demasiado espacio en ese sillón, y no sólo eso. ¿Quién era la persona que estaba abrazando?

Levantó los parpados y sonrió ante lo que mostraban sus ojos. Ya no estaba en la sala y la persona que estaba frente a él lo llenó de felicidad.

—Tsukki —Susurró.

—Ya era hora que despertaras, Kuroo-san —Habló el de cabello dorado —Ahora, ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? Me estás sofocando.

—¿Bromeas? —Se aferró al menor —Tú eres tú y yo soy yo —Comenzó a reír.

—Kuroo-san. Basta de hacer tanto escándalo o mi madre podría escucharte.

—Cierto —Habló sin separarse del menor —Espera ¿Qué no tu cuerpo estaba en el sillón?

—Cuando me desperté por la incomodidad me di cuenta que había vuelto a mi cuerpo y subí a la habitación para dormir en mi cama, pero parecías muy cómodo —Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo apenas perceptible —No quise despertarte.

—Entiendo —Besó su frente. Kei no quiso molestarlo pero tampoco se durmió en el futón que adornaba el suelo, eso lo puso feliz —Gracias.

—

Kuroo sintió tranquilidad cuando esa noche llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación.

Después de acompañar a Kei a su escuela, regresó a Tokio. Perdió las primeras clases pero llegó a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo. Sus compañeros le hicieron preguntas de cómo se sentía y que se veía más animado y con energía. Lo mismo pasó con sus compañeros de club y Kenma simplemente asintió cuando lo vio y le dio la bienvenida ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

¿Por qué había cambiado de cuerpo con Kei? Todavía no encontraba una explicación. Y aunque fue una experiencia interesante y divertida, prefería estar en su cuerpo. Que sus manos tocaran esa nívea piel, revolver su suave cabello. Admirar esos ojos que lograban hipnotizarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono. Su pecho se emocionó al ver de quien se trataba. Estaba a punto de contestar con alguna frase cariñosa cuando…

 _—_ _¡Kuroo-san!¡Qué rayos me hiciste! —_ Tuvo que apartarse al auricular por el gritó.

—¿Hacerte? —Preguntó confundido.

 _—_ _¡Sí!_

—No sé a qué te refieres.

 _—_ _No puede ser_ —Suspiró —Yamaguchi no dejaba de observarme. _En el salón todo mundo me estaba hablando y fui acosado con infinidad de cartas de amor y chocolates caseros. La enfermera me pregunto cómo seguía y que no debo excederme. En el club, Tanaka-senpai y Nishinoya-senpai me retaban y Hinata se escondía de mí cada que me veía._

—¿De verdad?

—Y no solo eso. Mi padre estuvo hablándome hace poco de cosas incomodas. ¿Sabes cómo poliniza la abeja a la flor? Fue una plática muy vergonzosa.

—¿Abeja? —Se quedó pensando —Me pregunto si tu padre conocerá al padre de mi Bro.

 _—_ _Y Akiteru acaba de hablarme sobre cosas más fuertes. Dios, no necesitaba saber lo que es un 69 o un bondage y eso es nada comparado con todo lo demás que me dijo._

—Pero eso es bueno —Rio —Ellos te ayudaron en la teoría y yo tendré que ayudarte en la práctica.

 _—_ _Ku… ¡Kuroo-san!_ —El mayor se carcajeó — _Deja de reírte y dime de una vez que hiciste._

—¿Qué hice? —Se quedó pensando un rato, asintió con energía y sonrió —Sólo actué natural.


End file.
